


More eloquent than any words (Красноречивее, чем любые слова)

by KarenDeidre



Series: Nicks on a dark tree [2]
Category: La casa de papel | Money Heist (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:48:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26610916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KarenDeidre/pseuds/KarenDeidre
Summary: A series of sketches from the lives of Sergio, Raquel and their family in Palawan - Sergio and Raquel.Серия набросков из жизни Серхио, Ракель и их семьи на Палаване. Ночи Ракель и Серхио.
Relationships: Raquel Murillo/Professor | Sergio Marquina
Series: Nicks on a dark tree [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1935871
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	More eloquent than any words (Красноречивее, чем любые слова)

**Author's Note:**

> I know that reading fan fiction that is written in a foreign language is always difficult. Believe me, I read all my favorite works here through Google translate! And Russian is also one of the most complex languages in the world. So if you decided to start reading despite the perceived difficulties, you are already my hero!

Ночи на Палаване - тягучие и томные, исполненные сладостной прохлады, приглушенных пастельных оттенков заката да болезненно громких звуков первобытного мира, живущего подле них в том же ритме, что и десятки - сотни лет тому назад. Усталая нежность переплетенная с неукротимым первозданным хаосом, словно певучие звуки скрипки слитые с тревожными нотами рояля в мелодии, полной печального, протяжного повторения. 

Расслабленно раскинувшись на влажных лилейные простынях Серхио любит вслушиваться как усмиряется её прерывистое дыхание, постепенно вплетаясь в шелест моря, простирающегося до горизонта тихой гладью. Любит наблюдать, как в её глазах, сменяя алеющее зарево догорающего дня рождаются звезды, мириады незнакомых сияющих созвездий. Делая любимый, знакомый до каждой черточки образ, ещё прекраснее и мягче. Сказочнее. Словно на его груди расслабленно дышит не женщина - творение иного мира.

Он любит эти долгие, неторопливые ночи. Так разительно не схожие с теми выцветшими в памяти, удушающе одинокими часами сумрака, переполненными болью и терзаниями, что проживал совсем недавно в этих же, казалось бы, широтах. 

Любит как до невообразимого обостряется в напевах предвечной мелодии восприятие, позволяя вновь восторженно открывать для себя насколько мягка её кожа под его пальцами. Как прерывист и неутомим пульс в тонкой жилке на запястье, что он чувствует губами. Как одуряюще, до боли волнуют сердце узоры, что Ракель выводит задумчиво и плавно. Очерчивая нежно, бесконечно чутко, грубые дорожки шрамов исчертивших его тело. 

Каждое её прикосновение, каждый орнамент усиливает щемящее чувство сладостной боли в груди, которое порой разрастается настолько, что сложно становится дышать. 

В первый же день их знакомства в Ханое, Серхио, сам того не сознавая, становится зависим от её грустной улыбки, порождённой глупым заверением в желании помочь - не зная как, не зная чем. В первую же их ночь - от вкуса её губ, от жара тела, столь идеально подходящего к его. От блеска её сияющих глаз - когда Ракель принимает окончательное решение остаться с ним на острове. 

От бархата её пальцев, рисующих неведомые руны на его коже - в момент их полного единения после близости всего-то в третий раз - в момент, когда рождается доверие. Когда, бездумно улыбаясь темноте, Серхио впервые ощущает как тонкие пальцы легко скользят по груди, чтобы замереть над ребрами, чей ровный узор под кожей навсегда нарушен грубой отметиной - побелевшей, но не смягченной временем. И от этой простой ласки впервые вдруг мягким обручем стягивает сердце и неизъяснимая мучительная радость разливается в груди.

Как морская вода на побережье полирует гальку, мягко, но настойчиво сглаживая угловатость и рваные края камней; так и чуткие пальцы Ракель любовно стирают из его памяти всю боль, что стоит за ними. Все страхи. Позволяя перерасти и позабыть ту неестественную тягу к одиночеству, что он взращивал годами - кто одинок, тот не может быть покинут. Неторопливо. Настойчиво. Мягко. Мягче, чем прикосновение матери к младенцу. Красноречивее, чем любые слова.

Ночь за ночью, день за днём, неделю за неделей её сияющие глаза, обращенные лишь к нему да лёгкие пальцы на бесчувственной полоске кожи сотворяют, словно диковинный сосуд из грубой глины, из него нового человека. Более свободного, более открытого, более счастливого. Бесконечно любимого.


End file.
